Tome of Koth
Overview A book of arcane wisdom and high level magic. Said to have been written by Koth during the age of Solvheil. Excerpts/Observations * Science, geometry, and mathematics are mortal attempts to measure divine creation. * Material is made of elemental bases comprised of energy in a vibrational pattern. * The Material Plane operates on a frequency which holds it together. * Alternate planes occupy the same space as the material world yet vibrate at an unobservable frequency. * Light and Sound are two common aspects of the material world that are used to demonstrate frequency. * Time is based on frequency; atomic particle manipulation adjusts the material world, while subatomic particle manipulation adjusts the distortion of time. * All energy has various degrees of polarity. * The transference of matter from one form to another can either absorb or release energy. * Certain crystals can be charged to store or alter various energies. * Musical harmony can change or amplify magical incantations by effecting their vibrations. * Words and thoughts carry energy, while text can be charged to store it. * Chaos can be used to tear the fabric of reality for a more destructive form of magic. * Verbal, somatic, material, and will are all viable components of spell-casting. * Magic is manipulation of the material plane on either the elemental or vibrational level without physical contact. * Statues can be made to talk by the manipulation of air/steam/water through passages within. Silver and its Various Uses Silver as a chemical element is the most energy conductive of any known material. Because of this, its practical and arcane uses are quite numerous. Aside from a purely ornamental metal, the use of silver is employed in a variety of forms and states. It is often used as a purification agent through secondary means. Silver is submersed in liquid for a given time period thereby changing the fluids properties. It can then be either applied as a topical agent or ingested for internal use. Such methods are believed in several regions to undo various physical afflictions. Lycanthropy cannot be cured with application like common afflictions. Although the infected individual can be put to death where use of silver is internal. It is believed that the natural purification of the agent destroys the disease, although unfortunately, claiming the life of the afflicted in the process. It is also widely believed that silver is an effective agent against the undead. There has been no evidence as to the nature of undead, nor why they prove vulnerable to silver. Some believe that the state of undeath is also a disease that is potentially combated with silver. Others maintain that the undead are chaotic in nature, and the purity of the element disrupts their function. Apocalyptic Writing "The people will be more malleable, easier to manipulate. With everything that they know taken away, they will begin looking for answers, and eager to find them wherever they are properly presented. One method of inspiring the awe of divinity is to relay a sensory experience that cannot be explained with conventional wisdom. Artifacts can be made to speak by the proper use of wind through hollow chambers, or steam from a heated liquid forced through a smaller channel. A sacrificial fire provides the optimal source of heat as its use will coincide with the desired time of the effect. Another method that can be employed is to force liquid through tubing without converting it to steam. This can be expelled through various apertures in the idol which can give the appearance of it producing water, tears, blood, or alchemical solution."Category:Magic Category:Artifacts